1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to sense amplifiers, and more specifically, to calibration of sense amplifiers.
2. Related Art
Many integrated circuit devices include memory devices to store data, such as memory cells, with each memory cell storing a bit of data. Sense amplifiers are used to read the value of data stored at each memory cell. However, the sensing precision of a sense amplifier may be affected due to device mismatch within the sense amplifier, as well as between components of an integrated circuit device.
The present invention is illustrated by way of example and is not limited by the accompanying figures, in which like references indicate similar elements, unless otherwise noted. Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale.